


The Right One

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Obsession, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Romance, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ had thought Dee was the love of his life; he knows now how wrong he was.





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facetiousfutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiousfutz/gifts).



> Written for facetiousfutz’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, the love of his/her life,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

JJ had thought Dee was the love of his life, that tall, devastatingly handsome, black haired, green-eyed sex god. He’d been smitten at first sight, and the feelings had only grown stronger over time, despite them not being reciprocated by Mister Sexy. He became fixated on Dee, constantly trying to make the other man notice him and love him back, certain that eventually it would happen and then they’d be together forever after. Looking back on those days he feels kinda embarrassed at the way he used to behave, jumping all over Dee and trying to kiss him while poor Dee desperately tried to fend him off… JJ knows now that what he felt for Dee was obsession, not love, and he’s frankly amazed that Dee has forgiven him for all the bruises and other injuries he inflicted on him through his overenthusiastic displays of affection.

It would be easy to lay some of the blame at Dee’s door, say that if he hadn’t been so drop dead gorgeous JJ wouldn’t have been attracted to him in the first place, but that wouldn’t be fair. Dee can’t help that he looks like some kind of supermodel any more than JJ can help that he’s short and cute. Looks, however, aren’t everything, and chasing someone just because they’re good-looking is shortsighted; looks and a great personality don’t necessarily go hand in hand. Not that Dee is short on personality, as with his looks he’s got it in spades, it’s just that his personality and JJ’s don’t mesh. JJ understands now that he and Dee don’t belong together, and if he hadn’t been so hung up on the unattainable love god, maybe he would have realised that sooner. It’s easy to be wise in hindsight.

Drake is another matter entirely. He and JJ have only been together for just over six months, but JJ is already sure he’s made the right choice this time. JJ likes being needed, and having someone to take care of, and if anyone ever needed looking after it’s Drake Parker. Drake’s a bit of a klutz, but to JJ’s mind that’s not such a bad thing. It means he gets to fuss over his boyfriend, and that’s something he loves doing. Drake seems to enjoy it too.

They’re quite a pair. Drake is JJ’s snuggle bunny, and JJ is Drake’s teddy bear, and it’s wonderful, especially now they’re living together. Being with JJ has really brought Drake out of himself. He used to be like a mobile pit of gloom, wandering around with his shoulders drooping and a hangdog expression on his face, but now he’s always smiling and joking. Like a neglected pot plant, he’s flourished under JJ’s care. These days he gets almost as many admiring glances as Dee does, and JJ is proud of that. He knows he doesn’t need to be jealous though, because Drake is his and his alone. Women can look at him, even flirt with him, but Drake isn’t interested. After years of failed relationships, he’s found where he belongs.

JJ has too. After all his pining over Dee, he found the love of his life had been sitting at the desk across from him all along, he’d simply had too many stars in his eyes to see. He could wish he’d noticed sooner just how special Drake is, they worked together for years before JJ finally opened his eyes, but the past is unimportant; it’s the future that matters, and when JJ looks ahead, all he can see is himself and Drake, living happily ever after. That’s all he wants to see.

The End


End file.
